My Last Breath
by cute but kinda deadly
Summary: DHr song-fic to Evenescence song "My Last Breath".Hermione is sick and Draco is grieving.It's a really good story even though the summery sucks.please read it! Please?


_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms? _

Beep. Beep. Bee. That's all I hear. The constant beeping of the muggle machine in my room. Who knew I could ever develope such a disease? I certainly didn't. No one did. And because no one did,no one could do anything about it.I opened my eyes to the bright lights above me.I look to my right: My husband of six years lay in the bed next to mine's. He's having a hard time dealing with this.I looked to my left: The nurse stood by incase I needed her. No one could help me. it's interesting how I got this way.I was always a healthy girl;Never ate the wrong things unless it was a special occasion and always expressed myself it a positive manner. What did I  ever do wrong?

Nobody could ever have predicted that I would one day develope Luekemia. Being as smart as I am, I never realized the symptoms.I'm afraid it's too late.I hear a groan.I look over to my husband and give a weak smile as he lifts his head and stares at me;all traces of laughter and innocence gone from his features.I stop smiling.I know what's wrong, but he  doesn't have to act like that all the time. It makes me feel slightly worse.I grabbed his hand and kiss his palm. He managed a grin.

"Draco?" I said. He looks at me once more with sad eyes. He both knows what I am thinking: It's almost the end. It's coming sooner then he had hoped.

"I love you,Draco.I am not afraid," I told stayed silent; I figured as much.I told him the truth though.I wasn't afraid of...it's still a bit hard to say,but I am not really scared.I see it as the next adventure in my ,after-life.I glanced at stood up and sat at the edge of my bed.I leaned into him as he held could pretend I never said anything, but he can't deny the truth.I am almost gone.

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight _

I sucked in as deep a breath as I could.I felt so pale and would be the last breath I might ever take.I held his hand close to my heart,remembering the wonderful times we spent together and the fights we all seemed to meaningless was 11:43pm on January 3 2006 breathing was getting more shallow by the minute.

I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears

I looked up to Draco."Lay down next to me,please?" I a word he layed next to me with his arms around me.

"Do you remember our first Christmas?" I was out of the blue, but I needed something to distract me.

"Yes," He voice was he was crying while I was 'd never admit it.

"The trees,flowers and everything in Winter was so... me." I said.11:47pm there.I heard Draco suck in a sob.I hate to do this to him.I grabbed his hand as hard as I could.

"When the time comes,Draco,I want you to be when your turn comes,I want you to look for me in the snow white forest that I loved,hiding in a hallow tree." He knew what I was talking at Hogwarts we found this huge Hallow tree in the snowy forest in the Winter...that was our buried his head in my neck.I could feel his hot tears falling on my ice cold skin.I lifted his head and kissed them away.

"I love you, and always."_  
_

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight _

11:58pm.I can't even breath seems so blury.

"Hermione?" I hear him,but I can't tell where he is.I feel so tired.

"I think I'll take a nap.I don't feel good."I told him this but we both knew I would never was easier this way.I closed my eyes.'s grip losens from Draco's hands as his last cries fade from my hearing.I feel warm longer cold.I'm home.

Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there

I opened my eyes and closed them again.I can't bare to look at that damn tombstone with her name on I pray to Merlin that it was all a never got sick and she never one knows how painful it is to wake in a bed with no one but yourself lying in it.I set the white lilies near the tombtone's was favorite season.

"How's your White Forest and Hallow tree,Hermione? Are you enjoying yourself? I hope you are.I wanted you to know that...I really miss you.I don't know why you were taken from me,but I know that it had to happen eventually." I felt the lump in my throat again.I didn't even bother to stop them.I just let them fall to the ground.I pulled my cloak tight around me as the fierce winds came over me.I turned to leave,but took one look back.

"I survived without you, I could never live without you."

Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black

I looked at the time as I walked down the street from the was 12:00am on January 3rd.I gave a bitter was exactly one year ago that I last looked into those honey brown eyes of hers.I suddenly burst into a sprint,desperate to get away from that place.I reached my house and slammed the door shut.I slid down the wall to the floor and held my face in my was the first time in a year since she left that I cried as hard as I possibly could.

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight _

I looked at his terrible would be he needed was more said he survived without me,but he couldn't live without me.I believe he'll learn to live he needs is a little bit of time.

After all,it's not as if I'm gone.I'll always be here;waiting for him in the snow filled forest inside our hollow tree.

A/N-I really like this one.I hope you guys do I made any mistake in something please let me know,OK? Now can you pleas review? :D


End file.
